Finally
by VoidMyla
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé après la guerre ? Moi si. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour du côté des perdants, des oubliés. Et on apprend des chose là-bas... Beaucoup de choses. Même si elles ne sont pas forcément belles.
1. Chapter 1 : L'après-guerre

Hello ! Je vous poste ce soir mon deuxième OS, mais cette fois-ci sur l'univers de... Harry Potter ! Ah Harry Potter... Ça m'a fait rêver, m'a passionné, m'a fait espéré une lettre à mes onze ans (sauf que je l'ai pas eu... Mais je perds pas espoir qu'ils m'aient juste loupés !)... Mais en grandissant, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais quand même un petit goût d'inachevé dans la bouche à la fin du septième tome. Je me suis pas mal demandée ce qui se passait entre la Bataille Finale et le fameux "19 ans plus tard". Du coup, j'ai fini par décider que j'allais raconter ça moi-même (même si je n'égalerais jamais le génie de Rowling loin de là... Bénie soit elle d'ailleurs) mais pas du point de vue des personnages principaux. J'ai plutôt pris deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup, mais qui sont assez méconnus... Et c'est ça qui me plait car je peux en faire ce que je veux ! Je vous présente donc un après-guerre sombre qui n'est pour l'instant qu'un OS... Je verrais si j'ai le courage d'écrire la suite ou si OS il est, OS il restera !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La guerre était finie. Le mage noir avait été définitivement défait par celui que les médias appelaient aujourd'hui "Le sauveur du monde sorcier". Les mêmes médias qui lui crachaient à la gueule quelques années plus tôt. Cependant, il était de nature publique que Harry Potter avait toujours été trop gentil, naïf malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Ainsi, après plusieurs mois, la génération dorée des gagnants de la guerre, se pavanaient dans toutes les pages des magazines people sorciers. Peut-être pour oublier les pertes, les massacres et les pleurs. Mais ils ne nous intéressent pas. Je pourrais, certes, vous raconter comment Hermione Granger sourit devant les photographes, mais se drogue aux médicaments de son monde d'origine pour échapper à ses démons. Je pourrais vous décrire comment Neville Londubat parade dans les clubs branchés avec une fille différente à son bras toutes les semaines. Je pourrais vous exposer le silence dans lequel s'est retranché Luna Lovegood et ses yeux qui ont perdu la flamme de folie douce qui les habitaient. Mais chacun gèrent ses cauchemars personnels différemment. Qui sommes-nous pour juger ? 

Cependant, je n'ai pas envie de vous parler d'eux. D'autres le font bien mieux que moi. Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on se tourne du côté des perdants. De ceux qui ont subi la guerre, mais qu'on a oublié. Les emblèmes de cette guerre, eux, on les expose, on les montre pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, tout dépend de leurs camps. On honore les morts, on soigne les blessés physiques... Mais on se fout des autres. Ceux qui ne brillent pas sur le papier glacé et qui n'ont pas subi les conséquences de manière visible. Les piétinés. Les opprimés. Les oubliés. 

Laissez-moi vous présenter deux d'entres eux. Deux oubliés de la procédure d'extermination sociale des "méchants". Voici Daphnée Greengrass et Terence Higgs. Fille et fils de mangemorts. Enrôlés dans les rangs. De gré ou de force ? Qu'est ça peut faire aujourd'hui ? Ils faisaient partie du camp de Voldemort. Ca suffit à les classer comme indésirables non ? Et pourtant ils ont réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet. Maintenant je vous invite. A quoi me demandez-vous ? Et bien à partager quelques instants du quotidien de ces deux êtres déchus. 

Terence, assis contre le mur fissuré et crasseux de leur taudis, observait sa compagne de galère. La clope au bec, il la regardait, défoncée qu'elle était à observer le plafond défoncé et jaune pisse comme si c'était le chef-d'oeuvre d'art de la chapelle Sixtine. Et une nouvelle fois il se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. A partager cet appart comme deux potes alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine un an plus tôt. Mais la guerre était passée par là. La guerre les avaient détruits. Elle leur avait prit beaucoup puis était repartie en les meurtrissant bien comme il faut au passage. Les deux meilleures amies de Daphnée, Pansy Parkinson et Tracey Davis, étaient mortes sur le champ de bataille pour une cause en laquelle elles ne croyaient pas. Du moins, elles n'étaient pas prêtes à mourir pour elle. Lui avait perdu son ancien capitaine de Quidditch, Marcus Flint avec qui il était très proche ainsi que Graham Montague et Adrian Pucey son... Ouais ben maintenant qu'il était mort il pouvait le dire hein. Son amant. Adrian n'avait jamais assumé. C'était contre-nature selon lui. Pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Leur amour n'avait pas vraiment des allures de roman à l'eau de rose, mais portait plutôt les sombres atours du secret amer, des reproches voilés et des mots crus. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que le monde de Terence ne s'était pas écroulé lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Adrian sous les décombres. Alors, avait commencé sa longue descente aux enfers en compagnie de Daphnée qu'il avait apprit, à connaître dans les rangs des mangemorts. Il ne l'avait vu que comme une gamine perdue qui tentait de jouer les bravaches. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus qu'une ruine fatiguée qui tentait d'atteindre les étoiles avec l'aide de quelques grammes de poudre blanche. Mais les étoiles étaient bien trop hautes et Daphnée avait perdue ses ailes depuis longtemps. 

Un rire éraillé le ramena à la réalité. Il fixa Daphnée qui riait comme une folle en observant le plafond, une expression de joie pure et enfantine fixée au visage. Si on avait pu retirer le son, Daphnée aurait ressemblé à un ange avec son visage détendu, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour d'elle et sa position d'étoile sur le matelas. Mais Terence savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un masque et que lorsque les effets de la drogue se dissiperaient, Daphnée redeviendrait une boule de désespoir sombre, de pensées noires et dévastatrices et de cris occasionnels mais perçants. Jusqu'à la prochaine dose. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était inutile de demander à la blonde pourquoi elle riait ainsi. La seule chose qu'elle ferait serait de le regarder d'une façon étrangement lucide comme un adulte regarde avec tendresse un enfant qui ne peut tout comprendre. Elle lui pointerait simplement le plafond craquelé, taché et repartirait dans sa contemplation. C'était toujours comme ça. 

Alors, sans un mot il attrapa la bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu posée par terre et alla s'étendre aux côtés de Daphnée. Il prit plusieurs grosses gorgées de la boisson, manquant de s'étouffer, provoquant un nouveau rire légèrement hystérique chez la blonde. Il ne ressentit pas l'alcool qui pénétrait ses humeurs, envoyant un coup d'adrénaline dans ses veines et détendant son visage. Il observa le plafond fasciné à son tour. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais très bien tenu l'alcool et les effets de l'héroïne chez Daphnée étaient semblables aux effets que pouvaient avoir l'alcool sur Terence. Ils restèrent figés ainsi à observer le plafond durant dix bonnes minutes et Terence finit par éclater de rire à son tour. Un rire tout aussi fou que celui de Daphnée, un rire quasi sarcastique et qui suintait un désespoir à peine contenu. Car Terence venait de comprendre les raisons des rires de Daphnée chaque fois qu'elle observait ce putain de plafond craquelé dont les fissures sombres et les tâches jaunâtres pouvaient évoquer leurs vies. Leurs putains de vies, détruites, piétinées, leurs êtres fendus de part en part, leurs consciences étiolées, ravagées. Ce plafond dégueulasse représentait ce qu'ils étaient, leurs passés, leurs blessures et leurs avenirs qui seraient à coup sûr, tout aussi sombres que le reste. Alors, Terence riait encore et encore, comme un vieux disque rayé qui produisait le même son aigre et dérangeant en boucle. Daphnée l'observa avec un grand sourire, trop grand pour son visage, tellement grand qu'il en devenait effrayant. Ou alors, c'était juste la perception de Terence qui changeait avec l'aide de l'alcool. Il finit par dire d'une voix rauque et cassée : 

"-Je crois que je commence à comprendre...  
-Alors, c'est que tu deviens fou.", répondit sereinement Daphnée, son étrange sourire toujours présent. 

Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur le plafond et Terence songeait aux paroles quasi sibyllines de l'ancienne Serpentard. Devenait-il effectivement fou ? Ou peut-être l'était il déjà. De toute façon, même s'il ne l'était pas, il était en sérieuse phase de le devenir. Purée même ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens. Les mots s'entremêlaient, formant des phrases incompréhensibles qui seraient sans doute sorties comme des balbutiements s'il les avaient prononcées à voix haute. Mais dans un contexte comme celui-ci, dans un univers tel que celui qui les entouraient, être fou ne valait-il pas mieux ? Oublier les morts, les blessés, les actes, le sang, les larmes... Et simplement scruter le plafond défoncé d'un appart miteux jusqu'à ce que l'overdose arrive et que mort s'en suive.

* * *

Bon ? Pas mal ? Mauvais ? Je dois me pendre ?  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous aimeriez une suite ou des fragments de la vie de Daphnée (c'est pas la bonne orthographe je sais... Mais j'arrive pas à l'écrire autrement) et Terence !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2 : La mort de Daphnée

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir/bonne nuit à vous très chers lecteurs de fanfiction !  
Après une inspiration soudaine et irrépressible et de longues heures d'hésitation, je vous poste ce deuxième OS qui fait suite au premier. J'ai finalement décidé que ce qui devait n'être qu'un OS à la base deviendrait une sorte de recueil d'OS toujours centrés sur Daphnée et/ou Terence. J'ai déjà le plan en tête et je peux vous dire dès maintenant que les OS ne suivront pas un ordre chronologique, mais que je les écriraient (et les posteraient) au gré de mes inspirations.  
Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à **J.K Rowling** hormis l'histoire qui est de moi.  
Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**POV Terence**

Je fixais le corps face à moi, celui qui ne bougeait pas et qui ne bougerait sans doute plus jamais malgré mes longues supplications. J'avais prié les divinités de me rendre celle qui me retenait avec un mince fil d'araignée au-dessus de l'abîme de la folie. Je me balançais, semblable à un pantin désarticulé au-dessus de ce gouffre noir et grouillant depuis fort longtemps. Sans doute depuis l'instant où j'avais cédé aux charmes du visage hautain et sarcastique de celui qui savait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, avec un simple sourire en coin.

Et désormais, j'allais y tomber.

Qu'il serait doux de dégringoler dans cette folie bienfaitrice et réconfortante. J'avais été bien sot de ne pas y céder plus tôt. Il serait si agréable de cesser de se battre, s'abandonner totalement et ne plus avoir à réfléchir. L'esprit à la dérive, le corps relâché, tel une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Après tout, Daphnée était heureuse désormais non ? Je l'avais vu se briser, se disloquer, comme la poupée de porcelaine qu'elle était. J'avais été le spectateur attentif et passif de ses déboires, ses peurs, ses envies. La terreur. Ce sentiment était plus fort que tout lorsque la drogue disparaissait de son corps malmené. Ses cris, ses pleurs, ses réclamations d'enfant, tout cela n'était que le produit de ce sentiment dévastateur qui vous glaçait sur place, vous prenait à la gorge tel un étau de fer dont on ne pouvait se détacher. Je n'avais pas à la pleurer, elle était mieux là où elle était, elle avait sans doute rejoint Adrian et ils devaient se rire de moi. Oui, c'était plus agréable ainsi, pour elle et pour moi, je n'aurais plus à me soucier d'elle, plus de risques à prendre pour la petite tête blonde au visage d'ange mais au regard de démon. Plus de risques… Oui… C'était mieux, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

« … _Elle est mieux là-bas, elle est mieux là-bas… »_

J'attrapais la bouteille d'alcool entamée quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsque Daphnée était encore en vie. Je la portais à mes lèvres, il valait mieux que je la finisse au plus vite, elle et toutes les autres, histoire qu'elles ne me rappellent plus des yeux bleus perdus dans l'immensité du monde et un sourire écorché, artificiel, avec la drogue comme origine. Faudrait aussi que je finisse les sachets d'or blanc, que j'utilise les seringues, que je fasse pénétrer dans mon organisme cette substance transparente et épaisse. Le plus vite sera le mieux. Je pourrais aussi m'en débarrasser… Non, valait mieux que je tombe plus jamais dessus, je serais pas tenté.

« … _Elle est mieux là-bas, elle est mieux là-bas… »_

J'avalais le fond de bouteille au plus vite et en ouvrait une autre avant de m'apercevoir du problème. Les murs se resserraient autour de moi, semblaient se déformer, le plafond prenait de la hauteur et le plancher s'écroulait sous mes pas. Je tombais au sol et me reculait précipitamment espérant échapper à l'abîme noir, grouillant et visqueux qui s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Des mains noires, hérissées de piques en jaillissaient, semblant vouloir m'attraper et m'attirer dans ce gouffre dont je ne ressortirais jamais.

« … _Elle est mieux là-bas, elle est mieux là-bas… »_

Espérer qu'il arrive était une chose, le voir en était une autre. Je poussais un cri retentissant, semblable à ceux que produisaient autrefois les cordes vocales de Daphnée. Daphnée… Je me jetais sur les seringues et y plaçait l'héroïne sans vraiment voir ce que je faisais. Je sentais la sueur dévalait mon front, chaque goutte semblant peser plus lourd que la précédente. Je tremblais sous la lueur opaline de la lune qui perçait par la fenêtre. Le flacon se brisa à terre et je tentais de piquer l'une de mes veines, n'importe laquelle. Ma vision se faisait trouble, je respirais trop vite, trop fort, l'oxygène me brulant les poumons. Après plusieurs tentatives vaines, l'aiguille non-stérilisée entra dans mon bras et je me laissais tomber en arrière sur le matelas miteux.

« … _Elle est mieux là-bas, elle est mieux là-bas… »_

J'attendis plusieurs minutes avec l'impression d'être torturé. La sueur qui dévalait mon visage était de moins en moins supportable, les gouttes semblaient s'enfoncer dans ma peau au fur et à mesure de leur progression, me meurtrissant toujours un peu plus. Les murs autour de moi se défaisaient de leur couche de papier peint pour révéler une sorte d'immense organe rouge et purulent, suintant par tous les pores un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux, les murs battant la mesure d'un cœur tranquille. Je poussais un cri d'animal à l'agonie et m'éloignait des murs le plus vite possible. La pourriture semble envahir l'appartement, courant sur le sol, zébrant le plafond, se logeant par-dessus l'organe à vif que semble être devenu ce qui était autrefois notre lieu d'habitation à Daphnée et moi.

« … _Elle est mieux là-bas, elle est mieux là-bas… »_

Je me refusais toujours à descendre du matelas, ce radeau qui flottait au milieu de cet océan de folie, m'offrant un maigre réconfort procuré par une sécurité aussi précaire qu'illusoire. La lumière de la lune devenait trop abondante, trop vive, elle s'insinuait partout, creusant les murs devenus chaires à vifs, chauffant mes rétines à la limite du supportable. Mais elle semblait épargner le gouffre au-dessus du quel je me maintenais, terrifié. Le plafond s'effondrait au-dessus de moi, libérant un flot d'insectes qui rejoignaient la pourriture qui progressait et le gouffre toujours aussi effrayant avec les longs membres décharnés, hérissés et noirs qui tentaient de m'atteindre. Ils semblaient commencer à monter sur le matelas, je tâtonnais autour de moi et attrapais une bouteille que j'envoyais se briser un peu au hasard sur les formes effrayantes. Lorsque le récipient en verre se brisa, une désagréable odeur d'alcool s'éleva dans la pièce, m'enserrant la gorge et me tordant les tripes. Je manquais de rendre la barquette dégueulasse que j'avais avalé quelques heures plus tôt, mais seule de la bile sortit de mes boyaux.

« … _Elle est mieux là-bas, elle est mieux là-bas… »_

Alors, au milieu de cet enfer, je me recroquevillais sur mon matelas, désirant simplement que ces visions de folie disparaissent et avec elles, tout ce que je pouvais ressentir dans mon cerveau qui ne répondait plus, comme plongé dans l'éther. Pourquoi elle était partie putain ? Pourquoi ils m'avaient abandonnés ici, tout seul ? Je voulais qu'ils soient là, ils n'avaient pas le droit de me laisser tout seul comme ça. Alors, les sanglots que je réprimais depuis de longues minutes explosèrent. Et, recroquevillé sur mon matelas, je gémissais, je reniflais, je pleurais, ne trouvant pas la force d'appeler ceux qui me manquaient tant, je me laissais sombrer.

« … _Elle est mieux là-bas, elle est mieux là-bas… »_

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaire, je suis ouverte aux critiques, positives comme négatives ^^  
A bientôt !


End file.
